


The swing

by petitFantome



Category: Miraculous Ladybug, Trollhunters - Daniel Kraus & Guillermo del Toro
Genre: F/M, Princess & The Knight!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 00:40:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21928417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petitFantome/pseuds/petitFantome
Summary: Princess & The Knight! AU: Jim and Marinette visit the swing in which they shared their first kiss 10 years ago.
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Jim Lake Jr.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	The swing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FanaticFangirl2602](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanaticFangirl2602/gifts).



> You an see artwork of this one shot here: https://itspetitfantomestuff.tumblr.com/post/189838672108/marinette-laughed-when-she-saw-his-expression-of

The breeze was fresh, the birds sang and next to them the butterflies fluttered; It was the first day of summer and Marinette already loved it.

It wasn’t like she attended school like everyone else, by being the princess and future heiress to the throne of her kingdom, she was homeschooled (her home being the palace) however vacations applied equally to her and after studying for 6 months about treaties and wars, there was nothing else she wanted to do on this sunny and beautiful first day of summer than to explore.

And she knew just who she wanted to explore with.

He had taken a lot of convincing work but finally Jim, her personal knight accepted; Mari knew very well that in fact, he also wanted to go to explore outside the castle walls, he couldn't hide his smile and the way his eyes lit up when Marinette mentioned the idea, however duty and laws were first, which was why Marinette expected him to deny first.

"It must be near" Marinette said, holding her dress clumsily at her sides. She loved to wear dresses, but all she could think about now was how dumb she was to bring a dress to an expedition to a forest outside the kingdom, what was she thinking?

Behind her, Jim followed her with determined step, one hand holding his sword near his side and the other helping Mari to climb on some occasions.

"Can you tell me what this expedition is about?"

"Nope" -she said- "You'll know when you see it."

Jim caught movement from the corner of his eye and quickly took his sword and placed the princess behind him.

"Behind me, your highness" Whatever was behind that bush, Jim would attack it, he was trained for that for years, to protect the princess at all costs. Although, in his mind, he was not protecting the princess, but his beloved.

A very fluffy white rabbit leaped behind the bush.

"Quiet" -Marinette murmured behind his shoulder- "Maybe it can smell the fear." Jim laughed low and she rolled her eyes. He put his weapon in place and she punched him softly in his metal armor.

"Calm down hun, just relax and enjoy our little journey"

"We haven’t visited the forest since we were children, and at that time we did it with company and vigilance, at this time your parents believe you are in your room with Alya making designs of future dresses, I have every right to be nervous. By the way, what is Alya really doing?"

"Ummm" -Marinette recalled that Alya would be slipping away with Prince Adrien's personal guard of the adjoining Kingdom, which she shouldn’t be meeting- "she is fixing some dresses" -but she didn't cared and did it anyway.

Just like Marinette in this case.

After climbing a small boulder and almost slipping, they arrived.

"You must close your eyes"

Jim looked at her skeptically but he listened to her, she took his hands and they walked a little more.

The feeling of their intertwined hands was something Jim would love all his life. Marinette's hands were soft and smooth unlike his, a little rough and hard thanks to training most part of his life, but she didn't seem to care about those things, and made him love her even more.

"Open your eyes"

Jim couldn't believe it.

Memories of 10 years ago invaded his mind, the old swing in which they kissed for the first time was still there after so many years.

It was hanging from a tree and had been found by accident when they played with Alya and Toby hide and seek. They had hidden together while admiring the beautiful sunset, at one point, they stared at each other; Marinette took his face delicately in her hands and approached his lips.

It was their first kiss, and weeks later Jim was sent away.

Marinette laughed when she saw his expression of amazement and climbed onto the swing and began to rock, her green dress with dark pink shades swaying next to her, it was a sight Jim could only describe as dazzling.

"I thought... I thought that swing didn't existed anymore"

“Oh dear, the day after you left I came here and cried my heart out, it had a special spot in my heart, and if I wasn’t able to take care of you, the least I could do was to take care of this place.”

A warm sensation rose through Jim's chest, causing a lump in his throat and his eyes watered a little.

This girl was amazing, and he wouldn't let her go again.

"Let me help you"

Jim stood behind her and rocked her, she laughed and after a while they switched places, sometime later they even played hide and seek. 

Jim won 10 to 7, being an expert in hiding thanks to his training, Marinette pretended annoyance and said it wasnt fair, while he just laughed and shook his head.

His laugh, God, Marinette had missed his laugh so much the last 10 years.

They spent their afternoon sharing lots of kisses here and there, hugs and tickles until one of them was crying of laughter in the floor.

At one point they huddled side by side on the swing and watched the sunset.

After a while, Marinette began to feel heavy eyes and laid her head on his shoulder.

"I missed you" -she said as she allowed the sleep to settle in her.

"And I missed you too, princess" -Jim said, hugging her closer to him.

Jim watched the bright stars and the dark blue of the night, however, the nature’s beauty couldn’t be compared to his beloved, whose dark hair was more beautiful than the view of the universe from his perspective and her eyes; blue as the ocean, were even more beautiful than the sea.

Thanks to his training, Jim used to analyze each one of his next moves to take advantage in the battle and get the victory. However, now; at this exact moment, for the first time in many years he didn’t worried about the uncertain future. He wanted to enjoy these moments as much as possible with the love of his life.

Not even all the battles he had fought, nightmares that lurked at night or war traumas could ever take away the wonder and preciousness of this moment.

**Author's Note:**

> Today, is the birthday of my best friend: FanaticFangirl2602; Jimari brought us together and Princess & The Knight!Au is our baby and holds a really, really special place in my heart, i love adding more stuff to this au with Belle and wanted to give her this as a special gift.  
> Hun, i hope you like this. I love and adore you with all my heart, i am so grateful that you are in my life and i hope your birthday was amazing, i hope you get to celebrate other 100 birthdays and you allow me to be in each one of them, te amo Belle <3


End file.
